Hold Me Close
by BL4CK R4BBIT
Summary: Len comes home after working as an idol to his sister Rin and friend Miku. But it seems Miku has feelings for Len. But, she may not be the only one who has an eye for Len.  Please Review
1. The Day He Comes Home

**The Day He Comes Home**

Len: YAY! I got lots of lines!

Luka: Lucky… Some of us don't get a lot of lines

Me: Don't worry. I'll give you some more lines sometime soon

**Luka glomps BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei)**

Luka: Thanks

Yuki: oh! We have to thank Grace Han!

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei)- Tanks to you Grace for editing and giving feedback!

Kaito- Why don't I have more lines

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei) throws Kaito's ice cream in a bonfire

Kaito- NOOOOO!

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei)- you're lucky I even gave you lines

Miku- Uhhh… People are reading this…

**Looks at reader**

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei)- Oh! We should get to the story! Have fun reading!

**Miku's POV**

**I looked at the e-mail with joy. **

_He was coming back. My childhood friend Kagamine Len was coming back home from America._

Len was an Idol working overseas. It's been over 3 years since I saw him last

We always kept in touch through e-mail. Len was more than a friend to me. He was like an older brother. He was always there for me and comforting me.

**I slowly brush my long green hair and put it into long pigtails.**

**I go downstairs and see Rin awake**

I lived with Rin after my parents died in an accident. Rin was the younger sister of Len.

"Morning Rin"

"Good morning Miku. I made breakfast. "

**I was jumping around excited. My green hair shaking**

_Oh my God, oh my God… Lens coming home today_

**Rin smiles. Her yellow hair and bow looked so pretty in the morning.**

"Something good happen?"

"YEA! I got an e-mail from Len!"

**Rin's face brightened up at his name**

"Really? What did he say?"

"He said he's coming home tomorrow"

**Rin jumped up**

"Let's throw a party!"

**I take out my phone and instantly call my friend Akita Neru knowing that she would tell everyone in the next few minutes**

"Hello? Neru?"

"Oh… it's you Hatsune… What do you want?"

For some reason, Akita Neru seemed to despise me after she found out I was living in the Kagamine's house.

"Its Len… He's coming home!"

"LEN! "

_I could almost imagine her smiling._

For some reason, she always acted shy when Len was around.

"We're going to throw a party for him. I was wondering if you could tell Luka, Kaito, and Yuki?"

I added Yuki in because she saw Len as a big brother and I would have felt bad if Yuki missed her chance to see Len once he got back.

"Sure. Leave it to me!"

**I look at Rin and smile.**

"Shall we get ready?"

**Rin does a little fist pump**

"LET'S DO THIS!"

**We take out a few decorations from the basement.**

**We decorated the place so much that it didn't look the same.**

**Bright lights hung around the ceiling. **

**Food and ice cream was stored in the refrigerator for tomorrow.**

**Balloons littered the floor and ceiling.**

_Done! Now, all we had to do was wait for him… When he comes home… I'm going to give him a big hug and say "welcome home"._

_**The Next Day**

We were all waiting for Len to come home. My heart was beating quickly. I wonder why?

"LET'S EAT ALREADY!" Screamed Kaito as he jumped toward the ice cream. His blue scarf flinging wildly.

"NOOO!" I screamed

**I started to reach for him but Neru seemed to be as fast as lightning.**

**Neru takes out a rope and ties him down**

_Where did she get that from?_

**I sighed with relief. Rin just smiled. **

"Good job Neru."

"I didn't do it for you. Kaito was going to eat the ice cream I bought for Len!"

"Awww. I was going to leave a bit for Len…" whined Kaito.

"How much is a little bit? I asked

"Uhhh…."

"Exactly."

**Luka looks at me**

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why are you so dressed up today Miku?"

"Huh?"

**I looked at myself. I was only wearing a green blouse.**

"You even put the flower pins Len got you for your birthday"

"Today's special Luka.."

**Luka smiles slyly**

"Is it because Len's coming right?"

**Neru gives me a small glare**

_What's her problem?_

"Well, it has been a while since I saw him last… I want to look my best." I said while looking down

**Luka gives me a hug**

"Of course he thinks you're pretty!"

"R-r-re-really?"

"Yup!"

"I'm relieved" I sighed

"He's coming!" Yuki shouted from the window

**We quickly got ready in front of the door**

**Just then, Len walks through the door**

"WELCOM HOME" we all screamed

**Len was taken aback and stumbles a bit. Once he regained his balance, he looked at all of us and smiles**

"Ara? Everyone's here? Thanks guys. It's good to be home."

**Yuki runs up to Len and hugs him**

"Len-nii san!"

"Yuki is here too?"

**Luka and Rin give him a hug while Neru just nods and turns her head.**

**I walked up to Len**

"Welcome home Len"

**He pats my head…**

_Its feels good…_

"Thanks Miku. How were you when I was gone?"

"It was lonely without you…"

**I looked away. My heart was beating quickly. **

_Why? Why was it beating like this?_

"Ehh?"

"Could someone please untie me?" Kaito asked from the place where Neru tied him.

"NO!" Yuki said with anger. "You're just going to eat all of Len-nii's ice cream! "

**Len laughs**

**We all look at him**

"I'm glad nothing changed"

**Tears well up in all our eyes**

"LEN! WE MISSED YOU!"

**We all hug him**

**Len smiles**

"I missed you too…"

**We let go of him**

"Why don't we start eating?" Suggested Luka

"Good idea "I replied

**Kaito somehow got out of the knots and dived for the ice cream**

**Len quickly grabbed Kaito**

"Ara? I'm home for once and you just go for the ice cream?

**Len was usually a nice guy but you never want to get to his bad side.**

**Kaito looked at Len scared out of his wits**

**The rest of us just put our hands together in a prayer fashion**

"See you in heaven Kaito" said Luka

"Ehhh? Aren't you guys going to help me?"

**I look at Len**

"You must have a lot of stress built up from the flight. Why don't you let it all out?"

"Thanks Miku. I'm going all out."

**I blushed a bit**

**BATTLE!**

**Wild Kaito appears!**

**GO! Len!**

**Kaito uses bite attack!**

**Not very effective!**

**Len Uses Mega Punch**

**Super Effective!**

**Wild Kaito Fainted**

**Len looks at all of us.**

"Let's eat!"

**Luka Smiles. Her inhumane pink hair flowing down her back.**

"You haven't changed have you Len?"

"Nope"

**Yuki glomps onto Len**

"Will you still play with me Len-nii?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

**Yuki squeals with joy**

**I smiled at the scene.**

Little did I know that my life would change so much with Len in my everyday life.


	2. The Place Where We Belong

_**The Place Where We Belong**_

_**Writer's Rambles!**_

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei)- YEA! Here's the second chapter!

Rin- WOOOO! WAIT?

**Rin reads the chapter**

Rin- Len! How could you do these things with Miku!

Len- Ehhhh?

Rin- BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei)! HOW DARE YOU WRITE THESE THINGS?

**Miku reads the story**

**Miku blushes**

Len- calm down Rin

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei)- I'll give you some more lines for you Rin next time

Kaito- What about me?

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei) - …..

Kaito- What?

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei) - no lines for you…. You ice cream eating pervert…

Kaito- Ehhhh?

**I woke up at 6. I took a shower and got ready for school. I couldn't wait. Len was going to go to school with us!**

**I hurried downstairs. I was surprised to see Len cooking**

"Morning Miku"

"Morning Len"

"Take a seat. I'll make you some breakfast"

"All right"

**Len served me some eggs, toast, and juice**

**Once I finished, Rin came down slowly**

"Len~ I'm hungry~"

"Rin~ get up earlier"

I laughed because he tried to imitate Rin's voice. Rin on the other hand….

"Len… what did you just say?"

**Len gives Rin a small smile**

"Sit down Rin."

**Rin slowly sits down**

**I was amazed how easily he could control his usually hyperactive sister.**

**Once Rin finished as well, we all left the house for school**

**A few boys followed us.**

**Len smiled**

"Wow. You two sure are popular with the boys"

**Rin just smiles and waved at the boys**

**I just blushed**

_How could she act so casual around boys?_

"No-n- not r- r-re- really…"

**We finally arrived at school. All the girls start screaming over Len.**

"KYAA! IT'S LEN!"

**Len just smiles and waved**

**I saw some of them faint. Len was one deadly weapon.**

"Hey Miku! Rin!"

**We turned around and saw Gackupo**

"Hey Gakupo!" we both replied

"Meet my brother Len"

**Len holds out his hands**

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kagamine Len"

"Nice to meet you Len. I'm Kaumi Gakupo"

**Gakupo looked at his watch**

"It's time to get to class. Let's go."

Unfortunately, everyone was in a different class then me but now Len was going to be in my class

**Len walked in after Meiko, our teacher.**

"CLASS!"

**We all became quiet**

"We have a new student today. He is Kagamine Len. Be nice to him"

**All the girls squealed at Len's hot body**

**Meiko looks around**

"Why don't you sit next to Miku?"

"Thank you Sensei"

**He gives Meiko sensei a small smile.**

**Meiko blushes. **

_Wow… Even Meiko can't resist falling in love with Len_

__**Lunch Break**_

**All the girls surround Len bombarding him with questions**

**I look at him. I wish I could get closer to him…**

**Len stands up and comes over to my desk**

"Let's eat together Miku"

"Yea… Sure…"

**We sit down and start eating. We don't say a word**

Len looks over to my home made lunch

"That hotdog looks good…."

"You want it?"

"I can't take your food…"

"Take it!"

"No. I can't. It's your food!"

**I sigh and take the hotdog and put it in his mouth for him**

**Len looks shocked and swallows**

"Thanks Miku. It was really good"

**He smiles**

"We look like a newlywed couple"

**I started to blush**

"Do we?"

**I start to look down at my shoes**

**All the other girls seem to throw dirty looks at me**

*DING*

**Len looks up**

"I guess lunch break is over…"

"Yea… Lunch is too short"

_**After school**_

**A few girls came up to me**

"Hey Miku, We got to talk."

**They led me to the back of the school.**

"So uhhh what did you want to talk about?"

"What's your relationship with the new guy?"

"You mean Len?"

"Yea? Who else?"

"Ummm he's just a friend"

"You're acting way too friendly with him"

"Huh?"

"You heard me"

"Like I said, he's just a friend"

"You think were joking?"

"You're not listening to me!"

"We need to teach you not to mess with us".

**They started to grab my hair and punching me. It hurt. I wanted the pain to stop… **

**Somebody… anybody… Len…..**

**Just then, Len appeared in front of us.**

"What's going on here?"

**His eyes raged**

**The girls looked at him with fear.**

"Uhhh"

"Get out…"

"But…"

"NOW!"

**The quickly ran away as fast as their legs could carry them**

**Len looked at me**

**I started to break into sobs**

"Len….."

**He hugged me and patted my head**

"It's all right. No one can hurt you now."

"Len… Len…."

I kept saying his name feeling comfort from saying it

**He held me closely. I could hear his heart beating.**

When I finally calmed down I asked, "How did you find me?"

"I wanted to get to know the school. Then I heard some commotion here and decided to check it out."

**He looked at me worried**

"Can you walk?"

"No…. my legs feel like jelly…"

**He picked me up in a piggy back**

"Let's go home."

**I rested my head on his back**

_His back was so broad… was he always like this?_

Flash Back

"Don't cry Miku… It's all right"

**The young Miku stopped crying**

"But….."

"C'mon. Let's take you home."

**He picks her up in a piggy back and slowly takes her home**

_He was always there for me… where was I when he was in pain?_

"Miku? You awake?'

"Huh? Yea."

"We're home…"

"Yea…. We're home… together…"

**We both smile. **

We were finally in the place where we belonged


	3. My Prince,His Sister,Their Child, and Me

_**My Prince, His Sister, Their Child, and Me**_

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei)- Uhh.. sorry about this chapter. I needed a little filler to set up for the next chapter

Rin- It's all right.

Rin reads the chapter

Rin- WOOO! I like the end!

Miku- Ehhh?

Miku reads the chapter

Miku- Len won't do anything right?

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei) - …..

Len- NEVER! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU MIKU! YOU'RE JUST A FRIEND!

Miku- your details are starting to hurt….

Kaito- Why don't I get any lines?

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei)- be happy you're not dead yet.

Miku- Anyways! HAVE FUN READING!

**Len and I came home very tired**

"Who knew high school could be such a pain?" asked Len

**I laughed. We were still in our school uniform. **

His hair was in a little ponytail. What kind of guy has one? But then again, it makes him look cute

_I think Len would look good in a sailor uniform…_

"I think its pretty fun. There are some interesting people in our school" I said as we walked through the door

**Rin looked up surprised. Yuki was also in the house waiting for Len to play with her.**

"Miku! Len! Why are you home so late?"

"We ran into some trouble at school" he replied casually.

"You two okay?"

"We're fine" I assured her

"Len-nii! Play with me!"

**Len smiled. His blond hair swaying from side to side**

"Let me take a shower first"

"Okay"

I imagined him the shower

**I started to blush at the image**

I was worried that Len would notice my blushing but instead…

"Oh and Rin… no peeking"

**He gave Rin a small wink**

**Rin started to get angry but also started to blush**

"BAKA LEN!"

**The phone started ringing**

**I rushed down the stairs to answer it**

"Hello?"

"Oh? It's you Miku. I'm Yuki's mom."

"Oh hello. Is there a problem?"

"Well, my husband and I need to go on a business trip... we were wondering if you guys can take care of her?"

"Uhhh can you give me a minute? I have to ask Len"

**I went into Len's room with the phone**

**I saw him reading a book to Yuki.**

His hair was still wet and a towel was on his neck.

He was also wearing his usual yellow shorts and shirt.

**Yuki was on his lap and it looked like a parent and child**

_They look so cute!_

"Hey Len!"

"Yo! What's up?"

"Yuki's parents have to go on a business trip. And they're wondering if we can take care of her?"

"So we're going to be temporary parents? Cool. I'm okay with it."

"YAY YAY! I can stay with Len-nii san!"

**Len smiles at Yuki**

"But first, we have to ask Rin"

"Ask me what?" asked Rin in front of the door

"If Yuki can stay here until her parents get back"

"I'm all for it"

**Rin smiles**

"We now have one more family member in this house."

**I talked back into the phone**

"Len and Rin say yes. Yuki can stay as long as she wants"

"Thanks you three. And can you take Yuki to kindergarten?"

"Sure! You have nothing to worry about. Bye"

**I put the phone down**

"Now that's all settled" said Rin

**I look at Yuki and Len**

"Len~. Read me a story too!"

"What? Are you? Six?"

"Me too! Me too!" exclaimed Rin

**Len sighs**

"What do you say Yuki?"

"I want to read with Rin and Miku too!"

_Huh? Why didn't she call us onee san?_

"Yuki, why do you call only Len with nii san?"

"Cause I LOVE Len-nii san!"

**Len smiles at Yuki**

**My heart was in pain. **

_I wished I was Yuki. So bold and saying that right in front of Len. WAIT? WHAT AM I SAYING? I DON'T LIKE LEN!_

"Something wrong Miku?"

"No. I'm fine"

"I was thinking… where Yuki is going to sleep?" asked Rin

"I want to sleep with Len-nii san!" exclaimed Yuki

"I have no problem with that"

"Then I'm going to sleep in Lens room too!" I said

**They all just looked at me**

"Why?" asked Rin

_That Rin had too many questions._

"I uhh… don't want anything to happen to Yuki… that's all!"

**Len goes over to the corner and sulks**

"Miku thinks I'm a pervert"

"No I don't!"

**Len gets up and sits on the bed**

"I'm okay with you sleeping here"  
"will we all fit on the bed?"

**We all look at the massive king sized bed**

"I think we can fit about five people on it"

"THAT'S NO FAIR! IF YOU GUYS CAN SLEEP WITH LEN, THEN I WANT TO DO IT TOO!" shouted Rin

**Len laughs and pats her head**

"You can sleep with us Rin"

**Len gives one of his sexy smiles**

"But this is only for tonight for you two"

**He looked at me and Rin**

"All right" I said. "That seems fair"

**He pats my head**

"It's late. Get ready for bed"

**Rin, Yuki, and I rushed to the bathroom. **

**When all of us came out, Len was already in bed.**

"Why do girls take so long?" he asked

"Maybe because we want to look our best" I replied

I let my hair down and was wearing my pajamas with leeks on them

Rin was wearing one with oranges

And Yuki was wearing plain pajamas but her bag which she always kept with her was still in her hand

**Len looked at us**

"Well, you all do look cute"

**Rin and I were speechless while Yuki gives Len a hug**

"Thanks Len-nii san!"

"Let's go to sleep"

**Yuki slips on top of Len and Rin gets to the right side of Len**

"Where should I sleep?"

**Len pats to his left side**

"Right here"

**I blushed and slowly go into the covers**

Tonight, I'm going to have the best night ever, because I'm going to sleep with Len

"Good night Miku" whispered Len

I looked at Len surprised. I slowly relaxed and whispered," Good night Len"

_Tonight, I was going to be sleeping next to Len… I'm now going to live in a house with a prince, his sister, and their child… What does that make me?_


	4. The Cold Yet Beautiful Snow

_**The Cold Yet Beautiful Snow**_

Miki- YEA! I FINIALLY GET SOME LINES! THANKS BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei)!

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei) – No prob.

Kaito- I still don't get any lines T_T

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei) - DIE KAITO DIE!

Gakupo- Will I get any lines?

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei)- soon Gakupo

Rin- I have such a small part in this chapter T_T

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei)- sorry Rin. I'll give you a bigger part next time

Kaito- what about me?

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei) - DIE A THOUSAND TIMES!

***Content censored***

**Miku reads the story**

Miku- HOW COULD YOU MIKI!

Miki- Ehhh?

Len- Ummmm… I think it's time for the story

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei) – You're right! Enjoy the story everyone!

_**Morning**_

**I woke up and suddenly saw Len very close to my face**

**I slowly got up. My green hair was in a tangled mess.**

**I looked around and didn't see Rin or Yuki**

"Len~, Len~, wake up." I quietly asked

**Len started to mumble**

"GET UP!" Shouted Rin from the doorway

**Len quickly got up but fell out of bed**

"Mehhh~" groaned Len "is that your normal greeting Rin?"

**Rin gave one big smile**

"Yup. But only for you!"

"Where's Yuki?"

"She's downstairs eating. You guys get ready. It's almost time for school"

**Len quickly got up and went into the bathroom**

"It's too early…" I moaned

"Len got out of the bathroom"

**I looked at Len**

**He was dressed in his usual school uniform. His blond hair tied into a pony tail.**

**He was so hot that there were sparkles around him.**

"How did you finish getting ready that quickly?"

**Len just laughed**

"Because I'm a guy! I don't need a lot of time unlike you girls"

"Humph"

**Len gets a brush and comes over to me**

"Let me do your hair for you"

"Ehhhhh?"

Len slowly brushed my hair. It felt so good.

_**Flashback**_

"Len~, do it a bit slower. It hurts"

"Sorry Miku. So I have to do it slowly?"

"Yup!" young Miku smiled

"I want to do this every day for you" you Len smiles

"W-wa-what are you saying!" blushed Miku

"I like you Miku!"

"There! All done"

"Ehhh? You're really fast!"

"Let's go downstairs or Yuki is going to eat all the food"

_**Downstairs**_

"How much time do we have until school?" I asked

"15 minutes" replied Rin

"Why so little?"

"Because we have to drop Yuki off at kindergarten"

**Len starts to eat a banana and I started to eat a leek raw.**

"Time to go" said Len as he threw his banana peel out

**Yuki smiled and held onto Len's hand**

"LET'S GO!"

**The four of us started to walk towards the school**

**Girls started to look at Len.**

**I felt a pang of jealousy and give a small glare to them.**

**When we came to the kindergarten, I saw a very pretty girl. Her hair was long and pink like Luka's.**

**She waved at us**

"Ara? Yuki! Where are your parents?"

"I'm staying with Len-nii san, Rin, and Miku!"

**She looked at Len**

"Nice to meet you. I'm Miki"

**Len gave one of his deadly smiles**

"Nice to meet you Miki"

**Miki just looked at Len in awe. She was hooked on him**

Rin looked at her watch

"We gotta go Len!"

""You're right"

"Later!"

**Miki just kept staring at Len in a daze**

"You got her hooked Len" I said as we were going to school.

"Huh?"

"She's in love with you" Rin teased

"No she's not"

**We finally arrived at school**

**Rin just sighed **

**Luka came and greeted us**

"Hey Rin! Hey Miku!" she said happily "Hey Len~" she said shyly.

"Morning Luka" said Len cheerfully

"Let's get to class guys"

**Rin and Luka went one way and Len and I went another way.**

"Ummm Miku..."

"Yea Len?"

"I was thinking we take a little detour when we go home."

"But why?"

"I want to spend some time with you Miku…"

**I started to blush. My bangs covered my face**

"But why?" I asked again

"It's been a while since we hung out… you don't have to if you don't want to."

**I shake my head**

"I'll be happy to come. But don't we have to pick up Yuki?"

"It seems I accidentally signed her up to stay until 4. So we have about an hour and thirty minutes"

"All right." I looked at my watch "we gotta hurry!"

_**Class**_

I was so bored in class. I was waiting for school to end.

**For some reason, I was looking at Len all day. Once, he saw me looking and he just smiled**

**My heart started beating so quickly. **

Right then, I just realized something I wanted since forever.

Maybe… Just maybe… I loved Len. I wanted him to embrace me, I wanted him to kiss me and most of all, and I wanted him to love me.

_**Afterschool**_

**I meet Len at the gates**

"Hey Miku. Rin went home already so it's just us"

I smiled. It was just me and Len… Len and me…

"Let's go!"

**Len laughed as we walked along the river. The sun was setting and the sky was a bright orange color.**

**A cold wind blew**

"You cold Miku?"

"A bit. I forgot my scarf and mittens though"

"Here Use my scarf"

**Len hands over the scarf**

"No! I can't take it! Then you'll get cold!"

**I take the scarf and give it back to him.**

"But…"

"I told you I'm fine Len!"

**I give a little sneeze**

"Why don't we share it?"

"Ehhh!"

**Len takes the scarf and wrapped it around his neck. Then he took the other side and wrapped it around mine**

"There. Now we both won't be cold"

**I started to blush**

"T-t-th-thanks Len"

**We finally reach the school where Yuki was**

**I took off the scarf and gave it back to Len**

"Thanks"

"No prob"

**We saw Yuki laughing and playing with Miki when we walked in**

**Len smiles at the scene**

"Hey Yuki, hey Miki"

**Miki looked surprised and looked up at Len**

**He face breaks out into a wide smile**

**Yuki runs over to Len and hugs him**

"Len-nii san! And Miku!"

**I just smiled and pat Yuki's head**

"Thanks for taking care of Yuki, Miki" said Len

"No problem. It's my job anyways"

**I look at Miki**

"But shouldn't you be in school?"

**She shook her head**

"I'm homeschooled"

"Must be lonely huh?" Asked Len

"Sometimes. But the kids keep me company"

"I see"

**I look at the two. Miki was getting too friendly with Len**

"Ummm… Len? Did your new CD come out?" I asked trying to change the subject

"Yup. Why?"

**Realization suddenly dawned on Miki**

"Oh-my-gosh! You are Kagamine Len! I heard you were coming back to Japan but I never thought here! I love your music!"

**Len smiles**

"That's me"

**A phone rings in the distance**

"Excuse me for a sec."

Miki rushed down the hall to answer the phone

"What do you think about her?" I asked

"She's not a bad person in my opinion."

"Ummm Len… This was always on my mind but… I…"

"Go on? What's on your mind?"

"I- I- I L- Lo- Lo-"

**Miki rushed back**

"Sorry about that"

"No prob. What were you saying Miku?"

"Never mind"

_Jeeze Miki. At least let me finish saying Love…_

Len looked outside

"I think we should go home"

"Home! Home!" screamed Yuki

**Miki Looked at Len and grabbed his hand**

**I felt a pang of jealously in my heart. My throat constricted and my chest felt heavy**

"Are you going to come tomorrow?"

"Uhhh I guess I have to cause of Miki"

"Let's go Len" I called

"See you tomorrow Miki"

**Miki finally let's go of Len and waves goodbye**

**The Len, Yuki, and I started to walk home. By now, it was dark and snow started falling slowly.**

"Snow! Snow!" cried Yuki cheerfully

"That's right" said Len

**I held onto Len's hand**

**He looked at me in surprise**

"It's cold… Let me stay like this"

**Len smiled**

"All right"

Slowly, the three of us walked home. Walking through the cold yet beautiful snow.


	5. Love and War

**Love and War**

BL4CK R4BBIT (REI) - CHAPTER 5 IS OUT!

Miku- Thanks for all the people who read our story!

Rin- Thanks for reviewing our story

Len- I think they want more of the story!

**There are loud knocks on the door and screams are heard**

Miku- I think we need to keep them happy….

Rin- Hurry up and write the next chapter!

BL4CK R4BBIT (REI)- Even if you say so….

Kaito- Give me some lines!

BL4CK R4BBIT (REI) - NO!

Miku- Anyways, enjoy the story!

**Miku gives a cute wink**

HP I-I

HP I-I

KO!

**I slowly woke up on a Saturday morning. The sun was just rising. The cold winter wind blew in threw a window**

**There was a knock on my door**

"Come in" I replied

**Len walks in**

"Hey there sleepy head"

**He smiles at me**

"Hey Len"

**He looked at the open window**

"You're going to get a cold like that Miku"

"No I'm not. I have a really strong body" I replied

"I see" He said as he was closing the window. He gives a small laugh

"Why are you laughing?"

"cause you're wearing pajama's with leeks on them"

"So what?" I asked. My face started to get red

"It seems like you love leeks with a passion"

"Same goes for you with bananas!"

Len just laughs

"What are you going to do today Miku?"

**I just shrugged**

"Not sure. I don't have anything planed. What about you Len?"

"Miki asked me to help her out at the school"

"Miki did?"

"Yea. It's weird how she trusts me so much"

"So I'm going to be with Rin huh?"

"Nope. Rin is going to see some friends overseas until next Wednesday."

"So it's just you and me today?"

"Yup"

**I started to blush**

A guy and a girl in a house… alone…

"You okay Miku? You seem like you have a fever"

"No. it's not that I have a fever…"

**Yuki runs into the room**

"Len-nii san! It's time to go!"

"All right. Miku. You wanna come?"

"Sure. Let me get dressed"

**Len and Yuki walked out of the room**

_What should I wear?_

**It took me a few minutes but I later choose a green shirt and jeans.**

**I quickly ran down the stairs to see Len and Yuki waiting for me**

"Let's go Miku!" Yuki yelled happily.

**We started walking to the school.**

"Did you sleep well Miku?"

**I looked at Len**

"Yea, but why did you ask?"

"Just wondering…"

"You're weird"

**Len just laughed at my comment**

**Just then, I saw Gakupo**

"Yo! Gakupo!"

Gakupo was in his usual clothes. A samurai outfit with a sword by his waist.

_Why didn't he get arrested for that sword? Isn't it a violation of the sword and firearms law?_

"Hey guys"

"Hey Gakupo" said Len

"Where are you guys going?"

"Miki asked us to help her out at the school"

"My sister did?"

"EHHHHHH?" Len and I said in shock

"But you two don't even look alike!" said Len

**Gakupo just smiled**

"All siblings aren't like you and Rin"

**I had to smile at this comment. Len and Rin looked way too much like the other.**

"We have to hurry" whined Yuki

"Mind if I tag along?" asked Gakupo

"What do you say Len?"

"Of course you can come with us!"

"Thanks"

**The four of us slowly walked to the school taking in the scenery**

_**The School**_

"Anyone here?" asked Len

"Coming" replied a voice

**Just then, we saw Luka and Miki**

"Oh! Why are you here Gakupo, Len, Miku?"

"Miki asked us to help out" said Len

**Gakupo went over to his sister**

"Hey Miki!"

"Hey bro!"

**Miki looked at Gakupo and Len**

"Do you know Len?" she whispered to Gakupo

"Len? Yea. He goes to my school" He looked at Miki and then at Len "ohhh? Do you like him?" He whispered.

"SHHHHHH!" she replied

"You're gonna have a hard time. Miku seems to be really close to him"

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked innocently.

"Nothing" said Gakupo.

"Why don't you play with the other children?"

"All right!"

"I gotta go." Said Gakupo

"Huh? All right" I said

"Later! And make your move quickly Miki!"

"EHHHHH! GET OUT YOU BAKA!"

"What do you want us to do Miki?" asked Len

"Uhhh… I just needed some help taking care of children"

"All right!"

"I have to go too. My parents are going to get worried "Said Luka sadly.

"Ehhh? I wish you could have stayed longer…" said Len sadly

**Luka blushed red and rushed out the door**

**Len looked at us**

"What's wrong with her?"

**We all just looked at him**

_How much of an airhead do you have to be to not understand she's in love with you?_

"Why don't you take care of the children Len?"

"Okay"

**Len goes over to the other room. The room was quickly filled with laughter**

**Miki and I were left alone**

**An awkward silence was over us**

"Ummm… Miku… You seem pretty close to Len…"

"Yea… I guess I am… Why?"

"I think of you as a good friend, so I'm going to tell you… I like Len…"

"EHHHHH!"

My heart was in pain. So much pain.

"B-b-bu-but you just meet him?"

**Miki looks down**

"Actually, I asked Len for his email and I kept mailing him… Slowly, I realized I was in love with him…"

"But why are you telling me this?"

"You seemed close to Len so I thought you could help me get closer to him."

Truth was, I liked Len too. My heart didn't beat quickly if I was around another guy. I wanted Len to look at only me.

I wasn't going to give Len to anyone. He was mine. And only mine.

"Sorry Miki"

"What?"

"Truth is, I love Len too"

"Seriously?"

"I won't give him to anyone even if she's my friend."

**I was surprised to see Miki smiling**

"Then that makes us rivals huh?"

**For some reason, a smile came across my face**

"I won't be holding back Miki"

**Just then, Len walks in with a few kids clinging on his legs**

"Some help here?"

**Miki smiles**

"Len's popular with little girls too?"

"HAHA! Len's a lolicon!" I said

"No I'm not!"

**Miki goes into the room to play with some children**

"What were you two talking about?"

"It's a girl's secret Len"

**I gave him a little wink**

**He just smiled**

"Girls have way too many secrets."

From there, the small love triangle formed. Who would have thought it would turn into a war?


	6. A Place In Your Heart

_**A Place in Your Heart**_

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei) - Sorry for the wait guys! Here's Chapter 6!

**Miku reads the chapter**

Miku-...

Len- what's wrong Miku?

Miku- This is such a depressing chapter at the end…

Kaito- I didn't get any lines again T_T

**Meiko beats up Kaito**

Meiko- Sorry BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei).

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei) - It's good to see you holding back Kaito. As your reward, you're getting lines in the next chapter!

Meiko- Thanks!

Kaito- What about me?

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei) - Sorry Kaito! Time to start the story! Happy Reading Everyone!

**I was sitting in my bed thinking about what Miki and I talked about.**

_I love Len… _

**There was a knock on my door**

"Miku? You awake?"

"Yea. Come in"

**Len slowly walks in and sits on the bed**

"Hey"

"Hey"

"So, what do you want Len?"

"I was just wondering if we could hang out tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yea. You free?"

"Yea. Is Rin coming with us?"

"Nope. She said she wanted to hang out with Kaito"

"So it's just you and me?"

**I started to blush. Luckily for me, my bangs covered my face**

"Yea. Yuki is going to stay at Miki's house"

"I-I see" My face got redder

_Is this a date?_

"Something wrong Miku?"

"It's just that…" I looked down "I'm happy"

"Huh?"

"Ummm….."

**Yuki burst into the room**

"LEN-NII SAN!"

"Yuki! You shouldn't run into other people's rooms" Len said sternly

"Sorry Len-nii san"

"Oh yea! Len! Where are we going to go tomorrow?" I asked

"I was thinking about the amusement park."

"Why the amusement park?"

"It was a while since I've been to one. So I thought it would be good to go"

"Sounds good Len"

"Well, we should get some sleep"

"SLEEP! SLEEP!" said Yuki

**Len and I just laughed**

"Get some sleep. Good night Miku" Len said as he left the room with Yuki

"Night Len"

**Once he left the room, I hugged a leek plushy tightly. **

_It's a date! Oh my God! I have a date with Len tomorrow!_

**I rushed over to my closet taking out matching pairs of clothing.**

_Should I go for the sexy look? Or the cute look?_

**I took out a casual green dress and a t shirt with jeans that showed my belly button**

_GAHHHH! What does Len like? Maybe I should ask him…_

**I walked over to his room to see him on his desk listening to music**

"Ummmm Len?"

"Oh! Hey Miku. Did you need something?"

"Yea. I was thinking about what I should wear tomorrow"

**Len smiled sweetly**

_I think I'm going to die after Len's smile attack_

"You look good in anything you wear"

**I started to blush like crazy**

"Yea but tomorrow is special…"

"Special? Why?"

"Because…" I took a deep breath "I'm spending it with you…"

**I looked at Len shyly. **

**To my surprise, he was blushing as well**

"O-o-okay. Did you think of something you want to wear?"

"Yup!" I said cheerfully.

**I showed him the 2 outfits.**

"I like the dress. It looks cute"

"Really? I thought so too! Thanks a lot Len!"

**Len smiles**

"No problem Miku"

_**The Next Day**_

"Miku~! Hurry up!" Len shouted from downstairs

**I was in the bathroom brushing my hair. **

"Just a minute!"

**I was in my dress and finished fixing my hair**

"Sorry for the wait Len!"

"No prob. Let's go or we're going to miss the bus!"

**He took a hold of my hand and started running towards the bus stop**

**His warm hand in mine. **

**I felt the warmth warming up my cold and lonely hand**

I wanted this feeling to last forever

_**The Bus**_

**I gasped as we walked onto the bus**

"Phew! We made it!" I gasped

"Yup!" he said while holding my hand

"Ummm Len… My hand…."

**He looked at our hands and quickly let go**

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking"

**I held my hand.**

_It was so warm…_

I felt a little disappointed when he let go

"Let's grab a seat Miku."

"All right"

**I took the window seat and Len too the one next to me**

"Excited?" Len asked

"Excuse me?"

"I was asking if you were excited to go to the amusement park."

"Yup!" I said happily "It's been a while since I went to one!"

**Len just laughed**

"You're such a kid Miku!"

"AM NOT!"

**The bus came to a stop**

**One by one, as the passengers got off, Len and I went off the bus.**

Coming to the amusement park brought back so many memories. The sweet smells, the screams from the roller coasters; I knew this was going to be a long day.

_**Amusement park**_

"LEN! LET'S RIDE THAT!" I yelled as I pulled him alone

"Calm down Miku!"

"I can't help it! It's been so long since I came here!"

**I was jumping around all over the place**

This is how half our day went.

We waited in a line.

We got on the roller coaster

The ride starts

Len screams while I laugh

And we get off the ride

We repeated this about 9 times

"Len? You okay? You seem sick."

"I'm fine Miku. I'll get some ice cream for us to eat"

**I watched him as he went to buy some ice cream.**

_He's so nice. I'm glad I fell in love with him…_

**Suddenly, three guys appeared in front of me**

"Hey! You seem cute! Wanna hang out with us?" One of the guys asked?

"Sorry. I'm with someone"

**I started to get up but the first guy's friend grabbed my arm**

"Don't be like that. We'll play nicely"

"LET GO!" I screamed

"Whats going on here?" asked Len as he came back with ice cream in his hands

"She's going to hang out with us!" Said a third guy

"If you don't want to get hurt, then SCRAM!"

**Surprisingly, he gives me the ice cream**

"Sorry it took so long Miku. Got a phone?"

"Yea."

**I gave him my cell phone**

**He dialed into the phone.**

"Hello? Oh hey! I'm going to need some stretchers"

"EHHH?" Oh of the guys said.

**The one holding my arm let go and cracked his knuckle**

"Huh? How many?" Len looked to the thugs, " Ummmm… one… two… and three"

**He said as he counted their heads**

"You're asking for it now!"

**Len quickly beat up the first one. **

"Who is going to be next?"

**The other two hesitated. One rushed and attacked Len. Len quickly punched him in the stomach and kicked his face. The Last one approached Len a bit more cautiously**

**Luckily, I had some pepper spray in my bag and I sprayed the last one**

"Now I know not to mess with you Miku"

**I smile sweetly**

"I couldn't let you have all the fun!"

**Len looked at the three thugs**

"Let's go ride the Ferris wheel"

"Okay!"

**We rushed off towards the Ferris wheel. My heart belonged to him. And no one else could have it.**

_**Ferris wheel**_

**I sat across from Len. My hand bag was right next to me**

"I had fun today. Thanks for inviting me today"

"No problem. I wanted to spend the day with you anyways"

_Is this a confession?_

"Umm Len?"

"Yea?"

**I put my fingers together and looked down**

"Can I sit next to you?"

"Huh?"

"N-n-never mind"

**Len smiled; got up and sat next to me**

"I'll sit next to you."

**I looked outside. **

It was dark now. We have been playing for the whole day. Lights scattered the park

"It's beautiful" I gasped

"The stars in the city are on the ground"

**I looked at Len**

_How long ago was it when I wanted Len to love me?_

**I rested my head on Len's shoulder**

"M-Miku?"

"I'm tired… I want to sleep…"

**He patted my head and gave me a kiss on the head**

**I felt it and I started to blush**

"You're like a sister."

_Sister… Was that all I was to him? Someone like a sister? Just a friend?_

My heart broke. Len only say me as a friend. He had loved me no more than his sister Rin

**Tears rolled down my cheek.**

**I quickly wiped them away before Len noticed.**

Even if Len didn't love me, even if I was number 2 in his life, I wanted a place in his heart set aside just for me.


	7. The Hand I Yearned For

_**The Hand I Yearned For**_

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei) - Here's chapter 8 guys!

Miku- Sorry that the story is going slowly

Len- but we're working on it!

Meiko- Thanks for reading

Luka- All reviewers! Thanks for your advice!

**Rin reads the story**

Rin- Len… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Len- Uhhh time for the story! Enjoy everyone!

_**Miku's Room**_

**I lay down on my bed. My hair was in a total mess.**

_What was I to Len?_

I was nothing more than a friend…

**Slowly, I closed my eyes and cried and waited.**

I waited for a hand that would never even touch me.

**Len, Rin, and I slowly walked to school. Len was acting like nothing happened.**

**We dropped Yuki off and continued walking.**

"So… What did you two do yesterday?" asked Rin

"None of your business Rin" said Len

"We really didn't do much"

"EHHHHH! No kissing or anything?"

**I** **started to get red**

"NO! WHY WOULD WE?"

"It's just that you two seem to get along so well."

"W-we do?"

**Len puts and arm around me**

"Sure we do!"

**The school came into sight.**

**Rin saw Kaito and ran off to greet him**

"How long?"

"Excuse me?" I asked

"I think Rin likes Kaito. When do you think they're going to go out?"

**I looked at Rin who was now laughing**

"I would say a week"

Len just laughs

**We walk towards class. All the girls were waving at Len. They would kill me to take my place.**

**Other people were staring at Len. Even the female teachers! Who wouldn't stare at Len? He was the perfect guy.**

**Just then, Luka came and greeted us.**

"Hey Miku! Hey Len…"

"Hey Luka" I said

"Good morning Luka" Len gave with a smile

_Why is he acting so friendly? I guess that's his nature…._

**Luka looked down and pressed her index fingers together.**

"Ummm... Len… Could I say something to you after school?"

"Sure. Why?"

"It's kind of a secret. Meet me at the back of the school. Kay?"

"Sure"

**Luka ran off as fast as she could to her class**

"Wonder what that's was all about" said Len

**The bell rang**

"Let's get to class or Meiko sensei is going to yell at us."

**I grabbed Len's arm and pulled him to class.**

_**Class**_

**I was wondering about what Luka was going to ask Len afterschool.**

I barely heard what we were learning about.

"Hatsune Miku!" yelled Meiko sensei"

"Yes?" I replied.

"This is the third time I called you. Please stop fantasizing about your love"

_How did she know? She must be an esper!_

"Sorry about that sensei."

**Meiko just sighs**

"Please tell us the answer to the question on the board."

"What was the question again?"

**I heard a few kids snicker**

"Why is the slope of a perpendicular line-1/2 if the slope of a line that crosses it is 2?"

"I don't know"

"And why not?"

"I-I wasn't paying attention"

"Detention until the end of the week."

**Len stood up from his seat**

"Umm, I don't think Miku should get a detention. After all, this is her first time like this"

_Len…_

Meiko looked at Len. He was her favorite student… How could she say no?

"All right. Hatsune, you're off the hook just this once!"

"Thank you!"

**I looked over at Len who gave me a wink.**

**I quickly hid my face in the textbook.**

**My face was red as an apple.**

**After school, I secretly followed Len to the back of the building.**

_This must be the perfect set up for a confession… _

**I saw Len and Luka talking**

"So umm Len… How was your day?"

"It wasn't bad. What about yours?"

"It was good"

There was an awkward silence.

Some bushes gave excellent cover so I couldn't be seen.

"Why did you ask me out here?"

"I-I just wanted to say something to you"

"And?"

"I-I L-love you."

**Len looked at her in surprise.**

**He heart wanted to burst. Tears started welling up in my eyes.**

**Luka and I waited for his answer**

"Sorry Luka… I can't return your feelings"

**Luka looked at him in shock**

"Why? Is it because I'm not pretty? I can change!"

**Luka grabbed onto his shirt. Tears dripping from her face.**

"It's not that… It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I have someone else I like"

"Who is it? What does she have that I don't?"

"It's… Miku…"

**I gasped from the bushes**

_So he does like me!_

**Luka was stunned and took a few steps back**

"I can be like her Len! I'll do whatever you want!"

"Sorry Luka. I think there's someone else out there for you."

**Luka ran away. Tears dripping from her face.**

I was happy… but I was also sad. Because of me… my friend didn't get loved by the one she wanted.

**A few minutes later, I walked up to Len who was just standing there.**

"Hey Len, I saw Luka crying. What's up with that?"

"She confessed and got rejected"

"I see…"

"Why did you reject her?"

"I had someone else on my mind"

**Len looked at me.**

_That's it! This should be a good time to confess! I'm going to give it my all!_

**I looked up at Len**

"Len… For a long time… I…. I… Liked…"

**Len put a finger on my lips.**

**I quickly became quiet**

"Miku. I have to say something."

**I nodded my head**

"I love you. I have loved you for a long time."

**Tears came out of my eyes.**

"M-Miku! Why are you crying? Are you sad?"

**I shake my head**

"No… It's not that. It's just that I'm really happy"

**Len wiped away my tears.**

The warm hand that kept me warm for so long.

**Len lifts my chin up.**

"Len? What are you doing?"

"Showing my love"

**He slowly kisses me.**

It was wonderful.

His soft lips on mine.

**I started to blush**

"Can we do it one more time?" I asked

"Don't get addicted Miku" he teased

"Too late"

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. I felt his arms on my back. We were lovers. And we couldn't be separated.


	8. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei) wipes his eyes with a tissue

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei)-Thanks for sticking with me and reading my story!

Rin- Thanks to all those who read…

Miku- Thanks to all those who reviewed…

Len- More stories by BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei) will be coming soon.

Miki- Hope you will be reading our stories in the future!

_**5 Years later.**_

**A little girl with green hair runs out of a car and into a restaurant.**

"Come on Daddy!" the girl yelled

"Hold on Sakura!" a mad said as he came out of the car. His blonde hair swaying back and forth. Behind him was a girl with green hair and was beautiful beyond imagination.

"Are they here yet?" Asked Miku

"You know Rin. She's always late" replied Len

**Sakura held onto her father's hand**

"There's aunt Rin and uncle Kaito!"

Rin smiles and waves

"Hey!"

**Kaito smiles and shakes Len's hand**

"It's been a while."

**Just then, a car pulled up, and out came Luka and 11 year old Yuki.**

**Luka hugged Miku**

"Hey Miku."

"Hey Luka. Did you get a boyfriend yet?'

"No luck."

**Yuki grabbed onto Len's arm**

"I wanted to marry Len~ nii san when I was older."

**Len laughs.**

"Why don't we go in and eat?" asked Len

"GOOD IDEA!" replied Rin

**Rin took Kaito's arm and dragged him in followed by Yuki, Miki, Luka, and Sakura**

**Len holds Miku's hand**

"Has it really been 5 years?" Len asked

"Time goes by fast huh?" replied Miku

"But I'm glad I was fast enough to get you."

**Miku looked into his eyes**

**They shared a kiss.**

"YOU TWO! NO KISSING! HURRY UP!" shouted Rin from the door

"Sorry" I said.

**Len just laughed and took my hand**

"Shall we go?"

"We shall"

**Hand in hand, they went inside. 2 rings glittered on each of their hands. **

They would be together in this world, and the next. They had a love so strong, even time itself could not break the two apart.


End file.
